Rebuilding
by ABSea
Summary: She didn't even know where to start.
1. Chapter 1

Donna woke with a start, disoriented in her dark bedroom. It took her a fraction of a moment to make sense of the screeching sound around her but once her brain registered the noise, she was out of bed in an instant, yelling for her roommate.

She opened her door hesitantly, the screeching becoming louder as she entered the smoky living room.

"Susan!" She shouted, coughing a bit. "Susan?" It took a minute before Donna realised that her roommate was staying at her boyfriend's house that night.

Donna tried to think fast, her mind quickly going to work. She moved to the front door, touching the knob and finding it hot, the thick black smoke streaming through into her apartment. "Oh my God," she said out loud to no one. "The building is on fire."

Terror began to race through her. She quickly made her way to the living room window, looking out into the night. Smoke was billowing out of the side of their building as people ran around below her.

She unlocked the main window that led to the fire escape, pulling on it only to realize it was jammed closed. She banged on the glass, but there was no one nearby to hear her cries for help. Panic continued to rise inside of her as she yanked on the window, wheezing as she exerted herself in the smoky room. The window wouldn't budge. Looking around, Donna grabbed the Louisville Slugger from their coat closet and shattered the window, the smoke immediately beginning to billow out of the apartment. It would do. Donna thought she could squeeze out.

She grabbed Susan's cat from it's hiding place behind the corner lamp and crawled out onto the fire escape, into the bitter cold. She made her way down the rickety metal ladder as quickly as she could, ignoring the various pains she felt along the way.

She stood barefoot on the street, becoming suddenly self conscious about the way she was dressed. The oversized Yale Law t-shirt and tiny pajama shorts weren't doing much to provide warmth against the night air.

The whole block was waking up as firefighters worked to contain the blaze. Neighbors spoke amongst themselves to account for everyone and by some miracle, all of the buildings residents had made it out.

"Would you like to call someone?" A woman from the building across the street offered her phone to Donna.

It was only then that Donna realized that her cell, and everything else for that matter, were inside the still smoldering building. Everything she owned was in there. Everything.

"Miss?"

"Hmm?" Donna, still a little dazed, turned to look at a hunky paramedic.

"Your leg, and hands. You're bleeding. Can I help you into the ambulance?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not..." she looked down, noticing the blood for the first time. "Oh. Oh my."

She sat down on a gurney in the back of the ambulance, wrapping herself in the emergency blanket that a waiting medic had draped around her shoulders and fighting off scratches from Susan's cat.

"It's really no big deal," Donna explained to the medic cleaning the large gash on her leg. "I'm fine," she choked out before she began coughing again.

The woman looked up and studied her closely as her coughing fit continued. "Did you breathe in a lot of smoke?"

Donna nodded her head weakly as her eyes began to water from the coughing.

"We're going to take you in. You could use a few stitches in your leg, too."

"No!" Donna protested as she took a slow breath. "No, that won't be necessary. Really."

"Smoke inhalation can be serious. It's nothing to ignore." The paramedic gently placed an oxygen mask on Donna's face.

Donna thought of her high insurance deductible, her already tight finances and the fact that she'd have to replace everything she owned.

"I'm fine," she stated again, moving to get up. "I just need to… to…" she didn't know what the end of that sentence was supposed to hold. She couldn't go home. She didn't have a home.

"Would you like to call someone?" The medic softened her tone, handing her a bottle of water.

Donna vigorously nodded her head yes, suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. She took a sip of the water, not realizing how badly she'd needed it, and willed herself not to cry.

She hardly knew any numbers by heart, except Josh's of course.

Josh. Her heart made a heavy thud in her chest. She should call him. Tell him she's okay. After all, he didn't do so well with fire. But she couldn't call Josh. He was on the road, overnighting in Cincinnati. She wasn't going to wake him up and worry him- Not for this. Not that he'd even care at this point. They'd been stuck in a strange dynamic lately, anyway. They'd never fully recovered from Cliff and the Diary, and now Donna was having to watch him trip all over himself for Amy Gardner.

He'd be home tomorrow, she'd tell him then.

In the meantime, though, she needed somewhere to go. It was 3 am and she had nothing but the clothes on her back and her roommates cat.

"If you have a friend or relative nearby, we can give you a ride to their place," a police officer assured. "But I have to say that I agree with Rebecca, the ER probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'm fine," Donna insisted yet again. "But if you could drive me to my friend CJ's house I'd appreciate it."

The officer nodded his consent and helped Donna into the squad car, following her directions to CJs place.

"Thanks again," Donna was sincerely grateful for the ride. She wasn't sure what she would have done otherwise.

She made her way up to CJs door, knocking in increasingly loud intervals, to no avail.

"You've got to be kidding me," Donna felt the tears threaten to fall once again. CJ wasn't home. It took Donna a minute to pull herself together enough to formulate a plan.

Toby lived a block away. It wasn't idea, knocking on Toby Ziegler's door in the middle of the night, but Sam's place was easily a mile walk. And that didn't sound like a great idea alone in the dark.

She was almost certain that Toby lived in Unit 7. She'd never been to his place before, but she knew that she had the right building because she'd given him a ride from the airport once. Yes, Unit 7 stick out in her mind. She knocked aggressively, figuring she didn't have much to lose if it was the wrong door. Sure, the people would see her filthy and barefoot in their building holding a meowing cat and probably call the police, but at this point she didn't care.

A few moments later a very grumpy Toby answered the door.

"What do you want?" He barked, swinging the door open, only for his face to immediately soften when he saw Donna standing before him.

"I… I'm sorry to bother you," her lip quivered. "But I didn't know where else to go."

Toby wasted no time ushering her inside, cat and all, and pulling her into a hug as soon as the door closed. "It's okay," he assured, not knowing what had happened. "You're going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Donna explained what happened to Toby, who poured her a glass of water and closely examined her while she spoke. She wasn't in great shape, but Toby was sure she didn't have any life threatening injuries, either.

"Why don't you take a hot shower," Toby suggested. "You'll feel better after you rinse off the spot. Towels are in the hall closet. Take your time."

Donna thanked him and did so, hoping the warm water would make her feel better.

Toby wasted no time. He picked up his cell as soon as he heard the door to the bathroom shut.

"Hello?" Sam was clearly disoriented.

"Be at my place in no more than 20 minutes. Stop at the drug store on the corner and pick up a toothbrush, toothpaste and a pair of warm socks. Also grab a tube of Neosporin and $500 in cash."

"Who is this?" Sam was kidding of course, but still found the request to be odd.

"Do it. Do it now." Toby clicked his phone closed.

His next call was CJ, who was on the way as soon as Toby made the request. She didn't ask for an explanation, but if a senior staffer called her in the middle of the night, she'd be there.

Sam showed up right on time, and Toby took the bag of requested merchandise without explanation.

He lightly knocked on the bathroom door. "There's a bag with a toothbrush and a few things a outside the door. I also left a clean sweatshirt and a pair of Andi's running shorts out here for you. Take your time."

"Thanks," she choked out.

Toby made his way back to the living room, pouring two glasses of scotch and handing one to Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned. "Who's here?"

"Sit." Toby stated flatly. "CJ will be here in a minute. I'm only going to make her do this once."

The two sat in silence for a beat, Sam staring at Toby with more than a few questions.

"When did you get a cat?" Now Sam was completely perplexed by the site of the animal hunkering down in the corner.

Toby offed no explanation to Sam, simply giving him a glare.

Donna emerged a few minutes later, looking a little better but still disheveled in the oversized clothing with damp hair.

"Donna?" Sam stood slowly, putting down his drink. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Hi, Sam. I'm okay. Better now," she gave a weak smile. "Thanks. Why are you here though?"

"Toby called," Sam stated. "And said I should come over and bring a few things."

"Oh." She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake everyone up. It's just that my building burned down and the officer drove me over here-"

"Your building burned down?" Sam's eyes widened and he quickly made his way over to give his dear friend a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just a little overwhelmed." Donna coughed, clearly flustered.

"Understandable." Sam nodded his head and lead her back to the living room.

Toby refilled Donna's water, handing it to her as she situated herself on the couch.

CJ arrived only a moment later, and Donna explained once again that her building had burned to the ground.

"I don't think," Donna the others honestly, "that this will be an issue. Will it? I mean, people don't know who I am. I'm not sure that you guys needed to come over here in the middle of the night to spin."

"We aren't here to strategize," Toby stated. "We're here because we care about you and we're going to help you get through this."

"Thanks you guys." Donna was touched. She looked around the room at some of the most powerful people in Washington, amazed that they were there for her.

"You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need, of course," Toby continued. "But I'm afraid my apartment isn't exactly full of fresh flowers and all of the finest comforts."

"You're welcome to stay with me," CJ chimed in.

"Or me, of course," Sam offered.

"You can borrow some clothes," CJ continued. "We'll go through my closet. And anything else you may need," CJ told her sincerely.

"But for now, perhaps we should all get some rest." Toby unofficially called their meeting to a close.

"Come to my place tonight," Sam stated. "I have plenty of room. CJ, pop in and drop off some clothes on your way to the White House tomorrow. I mean, today."

"Will do." CJ gave Donna another hug. "Call me if you need anything."

Toby, knowing that Sam was allergic, reluctantly agreed to keep the cat until Susan could pick him up.

Sam and Donna reached the sidewalk, and Donna began to step out.

"How about a piggy back?" Sam asked playfully.

Donna laughed until she began coughing, and shook her head. After the night she'd had, it was barely going to phase her to walk in her socked feet on the sidewalk.

"I'm serious," Sam stepped in front of her. "Hop up. Besides, I don't want the lecture that I'm sure would follow if Josh ever found out I let you walk around barefoot."

Sam walked Donna to the car, depositing her in his passenger seat and making the short drive back to his place. He showed Donna to the bedroom, taking the couch for the night.

Sam paused in the doorway, turning to look at her.

"How'd he take it?" Sam asked, knowing that Donna would understand his question. Josh's family history wasn't exactly public information, even to senior staff, but Sam knew that Josh had talked to Donna about Joanie.

Donna but her lip, staring down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"You didn't tell him?" Sam was shocked.

"Well, I…" she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. "There was nothing he could have done."

"He's going to be worried sick and you know it."

"He's in Ohio. And it's the middle of the night."

"Still. You can't let him hear it through the grapevine and then not be able to reach you." Sam couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of tailspin that would send Josh into.

"He won't hear about it. He'll be back in DC in a couple of days. It won't come up until he's back. And by then I'll have a few things taken care of. I'll have a plan. And then I'll tell him."

"You have to." Sam stated at her.

"I will. But Sam…"

"Hmm?"

"I really don't think he's going to care."

Sam studied her closely. He was always stunned by the amount of misdirection between his two closest friends. But what hurt him most tonight was the look on Donna's face when she spoke those words. She may have actually believed them.

"He cares, Donna. I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't need to know. But he cares about you. Of that I am certain."

Donna nodded her head once in acknowledgement and Sam flipped out the light and closed the door behind him, making his way to the couch. He pulled the blanket over him, hoping for another hour or two of sleep before he had to head back to work.

Before dozing off he flipped open his cell phone and dialed speed dial 4. He wasn't surprised when there was no answer. Josh only took late night calls from Leo and he'd leave a message and leave the rest to fate.

"Hey, uh, it's me. Sam. Listen, something came up- everyone's fine- but maybe you could get back here a little earlier? We could use you. Anyway. Call my cell."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tried to be as quiet as possible the next morning, practically tip toeing around to make a pot of coffee and take a shower before work. He sat at the kitchen table and flipped through The Post, dressed ready for the day ahead. But his plan to remain silent and allow Donna to sleep was foiled when his doorbell rang.

"Good Morning, Spanky." CJ grinned, her arms overloaded a garment bag as she pulled a suitcase behind her, letting herself into the townhouse.

"Shhh," Sam warned. "You'll wake Donna."

"It's okay. I'm up," Donna croaked out as she appeared from seemingly nowhere at the end of the hall.

"Well you shouldn't be!" Sam half scolded. "Go back to bed and get some decent rest. We'll explain everything to Leo in Senior Staff."

"But Josh is out of the office. I need to be there to run things."

"We can get a temp," CJ offered. "You've been through a lot in the last few hours, Donna. Don't push yourself."

"I'm going in." Donna stated with finality. "It's not going to do any good to mope around here all day."

"Well… if you're sure." CJ internally cringed, but she wasn't going to tell Donna what to do. "I brought some clothes I thought you would like. They're yours to keep, but don't feel like you have to wear them. And some extra bath products. Um, a blow drier and face cream and hairspray. And a couple pairs of heels. Can you fit into an 8.5 for the time being?"

Donna nodded quickly. "Thank you…" she coughed. "Thank you both. For everything."

"Of course." CJ nodded with feeling.

"Anytime you need us, Donna, we're here for you." Sam added.

"I'll just… umm…" Donna motioned towards the bathroom, excusing herself to take a shower.

"We'll wait. Take your time," Sam assured, pouring CJ a mug of coffee.

When Donna stepped out of the bathroom a half an hour later, mostly ready to go for the day, Toby was there too. He joined Sam and CJ in their coffee and concern. Donna didn't mention that her head was pounding and she was practically dead on her feet. She also didn't tell them that she'd had to sit down after nearly passing out in the shower.

The four rode to the White House in Toby's car and were thoroughly warned by Donna to not make this a big deal. She didn't want to be the center of attention.

She hadn't even made it to her desk, though, when Carol stopped her.

"Oh my God, Donna. I saw your building on the news. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Donna assured with a fake smile. "Thanks for asking."

Her morning was much of the same, condolences from friends and coworkers. It was nice, she decided, that everyone cared so much.

She dove straight into her work, glad to have a distraction from the chaos of the night. She emailed Susan and made plans to meet up with her for lunch later in the week so they could sort through the details. Though Donna was usually 3 steps ahead of everyone else, her mind was a fog that morning. She didn't know where to begin.

Margaret called her to Leo's office at 10 and she made her way over, feeling worse by the minute. Not only was she physically exhausted, she was overwhelmed.

"Donna. Hi." Margaret greeted her with a hug for the second time that day. "He'll be right in. He just had to step into The Oval. You can wait in there. And when you're done the other assistants and I put some things together for you."

"Thank you," Donna gave a weak smile and let herself into Leo's office to wait. She hoped the Bayer she took would kick in soon.

xxxx

Josh strolled through security with his usual confidence. He'd hopped the first flight out that morning when he'd heard Sam's voicemail. It had been too early to call and see what was going on in DC, but Josh had secured the deal that Leo sent him to make the day before and he had no further reason to be in Ohio anyway.

He'd called Donna's cell when he landed but it had gone straight to voicemail. It was unlike her not to be in constant contact, but he chalked it up to being on the plane when she'd called on her way to the office.

He was a bit surprised to find she wasn't at her desk, but her computer was running so he assumed she'd just stepped away to grab a muffin from the mess. He had to admit, though, he was a little bit disappointed she wasn't there to greet him. Sure, she had no idea he was coming back early, but still. He missed her. They had been orbiting each other in a strange nebulous for so many years, but things had deteriorated between them over the last months and he hated it. He hated every minute of it.

He sighed, knowing he should focus on something within his control, and dropped his backpack into the visitors chair.

He rounded the corner of his desk, picking up the stack of messages from the top of a pile of unfamiliar documents. Donna had clearly been working on something in his office. He didn't mind, though, and began to flip through the small sheets to determine who he needed to call back.

"Donna!" He bellowed automatically when he couldn't read her handwriting.

"She's not there," Ginger stopped in his doorway.

"Oh. Right." He glanced up. He knew that. She wasn't there when he walked by earlier.

"When she gets back will you give her this?" Ginger handed Josh a bulky envelope. "It's from communications and the assistants pool. Ed and Larry have one going for legislative affairs."

Josh raised his eyebrows at Ginger, eyeing the contents of the envelope. "There's cash in here."

"Yeah. It's about a thousand dollars. I mean, it's just a start but hopefully it'll help."

"Ahkay…" Josh stashed the envelope in the top drawer of his desk. "She'll know what it's for?"

"It's for whatever she needs," Ginger shrugged. "I can't imagine having to start over with nothing."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked casually, flipping to the next message in the stack.

"Oh right. You've been out of town." Ginger had forgotten about Josh's absence. "Donna's building burned down last night."

Ginger continued to speak, but Josh heard nothing aside from the ringing in his ears. He was frozen, his whole world crashing down around him. He dropped the stack of messages, the paper falling to the floor around him, and willed himself to speak, though it didn't come out coherently.

"Wh-wh-where?" His mouth was dry and his pulse was racing.

"Where?" Ginger stared at Josh like he'd grown a second head. "Where what?"

"Donna." Josh choked out. "Where's Donna?"

"Oh, she's in Leo's office. Ron Butterfield was relaxing her Whote House ID."

Josh took a few shaky steps towards the bullpen and by the time he reached the threshold of his office, he was at a full run towards Leo's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh sped by Margaret and practically burst into Leo's office. Protocol was the last thing on his mind. He had to get to Donna.

She looked up, startled by the noise, and saw a look of terror on Josh's face that she'd never seen before.

She stood, watching his eyes dart around wildly, closely examining her as if he needed to be sure he could believe she was really standing there. He was a bit flushed and his breathing, Donna noticed, was coming in short, shallow bursts.

He stared at her, wanting to be relieved that she was okay but terrified that his eyes were somehow deceiving him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to make sure that she was real. The desire was almost overwhelming, but he knew he had to quell his urges. Things just weren't the same between them anymore, and he had never felt it more than that moment.

He shoved his hands into his pockets in an effort to remove the temptation and tried to tamp down his emotions. He could barely look at her and keep it together.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice betraying his facade.

She nodded her head that she was, watching closely as the look of sheer terror barely retreated from his face.

"Come here," she softly instructed, feeling barely bold enough to open her arms to him.

He moved towards her, slowing a bit as he approached.

"I'm okay," she told him plainly, looking him in the eye. "I'm right here."

He nodded quickly, averting his gaze as he became overwhelmed with emotion.

Donna reached out to touch him, an olive branch he couldn't believe she was extending, and only a moment later she moved closer to him, gently wrapping her arms around him.

Josh hesitated, his arms pausing in mid air before he wrapped her up in a genuine embrace. It was only a moment later that he gave in and buried his head in the crook of her neck, feeling some relief finally wash over him as he felt her in his arms, alive and well.

Donna remained silent, allowing Josh a moment to get his thoughts together. She wasn't sure how he found out what happened, but she certainly hadn't meant to scare him. She felt him take a deep, shaky breath and hold her a little tighter.

Donna moved her left hand to rest on the back of his head while her right arm began to gently rub his back.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "Everyone is okay. We all made it out."

Josh said nothing, but Donna was certain that she could feel a few tears on her shoulder. She was thankful that it was just the two of them for a moment.

Eventually he pulled away, but he wasn't sure exactly where to begin with all of the thoughts racing through his head.

"Why don't you…" Donna motioned towards a blank space on the wall, hoping he'd take a moment for some self care and use the relaxation technique he'd learned.

He nodded once and leaned against the flat surface, tugging on his tie in the process. Donna joined him, backing up the the free space beside him so he wouldn't feel as though he was on display. He closed his eyes for a moment when she settled in beside him.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she offered, before coughing.

Josh's eyes bolted open and he watched her intently as she moved across the room to get some water.

"What's that?" He questioned nervously. "Why are you coughing?"

"It's nothing," she motioned to dismiss his question as she took a drink. "Just a tickle in my throat."

He furrowed his brow as she coughed a little more.

"Donna…?" He questioned, wanting to know what she wasn't telling him.

"I'm fine," she plastered a fake smile on her face, taking another sip.

"Except you're not fine, are you?" Sam appeared in the doorway from seemingly nowhere. He crossed his arms sternly and stared at Donna with a knowing gaze.

Donna shot Sam a very pointed look, but said nothing.

Fine. If that was how she was going to continue to handle it, Sam would call her out.

"She was coughing all night," he stated matter of factly, turning to speak with Josh. "Her throat was hoarse when she woke up this morning and it hasn't improved."

"What did your doctor say?" He ask innocently as he turned to Donna, not quite understanding what the issue was.

"Oh, she didn't see a doctor." Sam chimed in, not letting Donna get away with anything. "She declined emergency care at the scene. She's got a big gash in her leg that could very well get infected and her hands are pretty cut up, too."

Sam knew about Josh and his inability to handle stress. He knew about Joanie and the guilt associated with the fire when Josh was little. He also knew that Donna needed to see a doctor, and Sam was running out of ways to convince her of that fact. And no matter how they both tried to fight it, everyone knew that if something happened to Donna, Josh would completely fall apart.

"You didn't see a… what were you thinking Donna?" He was completely taken aback, but kept his cool. "I'll take you now."

"But…"

"No buts." Josh shook his head. "Are you a doctor?"

"No," she muttered, trying to ward off a coughing fit, her shoulders slumped as she knew she'd been defeated.

"Gather your things. I'm taking you to the ER."

"I don't have any _things_," she muttered, heading out of Leo's office and back towards her desk where she'd at least be able to print off a health insurance card.

She sat at her desk, pushing around a few pieces of paper, wondering if she could calmly convince Josh that she didn't need to go. But before she even had a chance to formulate a plan, he was standing next to the glass partition on her cubicle with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's go." His tolerance had been low for weeks.

"I just need to get a few files together so I can start over on the bill I was summarizing last night and then print an insurance card and shut down my computer. But really, Josh, it's a busy afternoon and I'm sure that I'm fine-"

"I SAID LET'S GO." Josh's voice boomed through the bullpen, causing all of the staffers to stop and stare.

"Okay." Donna barely squeaked out. "Let's just step into your office so I can grab the sweater that CJ loaned me."

He was breathing hard again, his eyes darting around at the onlookers. "Get back to work," he barked at them before turning to follow Donna.

"I'll get my car," Sam told him softly. "I'll meet you in front of the building."

"Where's your sweater?" He asked, looking around the room.

"It's right here," she assured him. "But Josh?"

"What?" He was snippy to say the least.

"What happened out there? Are you okay with all of this? Will the ER be too much?" He could see the genuine concern in her eyes and he knew she wasn't simply trying to get out of the hospital visit.

"I'll be fine as soon as I know that you will be too." He told her as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out to the waiting car.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat, lined up in a row, in uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Josh took the middle, and while Sam did his best to distract Josh by filling him in on what he'd missed in the office, Josh's mind wasn't on politics at the moment.

Donna shifted in her chair again, and Josh could see just how miserable and tired she was. At his insistence, she'd had another bottle of water to drink while they waited, but it was gone now, and Donna's eyes were beginning to grow heavy.

"Alright. That's it." Josh stood from his chair and strode over to the admission desk, having a pointed conversation with the woman in charge.

It was barely another minute before Donna's name was called. Josh gathered his backpack and slowed his gait to match Donna's. She didn't protest when he followed her into the patient area and helped her onto the hospital bed, standing next to her as the nurse took her vitals.

"He'll be right with you," the nurse assured, exiting the room.

"Do you want to lay down?" Josh offered, fluffing the pillow on the hospital bed.

Donna shook her head no. She just wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.

"Oh. Well… alright." Josh remained where he was, leaning awkwardly against the bed.

"You don't have to stay," Donna weakly reminded him, staring at a spot on the floor. The last 12 hours had been a complete whirlwind, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she genuinely realized how awful she felt. Besides, she knew Josh didn't do very well in hospitals.

"I'll stay," he told her softly. "I'd like to stay."

She nodded her head once. "Thanks."

"Miss Moss?" The doctor peeked into the room before entering and pulling up a stool near Donna. "I'm Dr. Percy. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well," Donna shifted uncomfortably. "My apartment building burned down last night. And I think I inhaled some smoke."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The doctor seemed sincere as he pulled out his stethoscope and asked Donna to take a deep breath.

She did her best but began to cough in the process, Josh immediately moving to rub her back, and make sure she was alright. Reasonably, he knew the physician had to examine her, but he didn't hesitate to step in. He'd always protect her at all costs; it was his natural instinct.

"She's been coughing all night. Her breathing is somewhat labored, and her voice was hoarse beginning this morning," Josh repeated what he'd learned from Sam. "And she has a cut on her leg."

The doctor nodded his appreciation to Josh. "Let's go ahead and set you up for a chest X-ray and a bronchoscopy to get an idea of how much you inhaled and if we need to intubate you. For now, I'm going to get you started on some oxygen from a mask to make things a little easier for you, and then I'll take a look at your leg." He moved to raise the head of the bed and turned on the oxygen, pacing the mask on Donna's face.

Shaking slightly, she reached over and grabbed Josh's hand. She was starting to become afraid of just how serious this all was. Her eyes pleaded with him not to go.

"I'm right here," he assured, wishing he could do something to take away her fear and pain. "Lay down and try to relax. Kay?"

She gave the smallest of nods. It was almost imperceptible, but Josh didn't miss it, giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance.

Dr. Percy popped in and out of the room a few times. "I've got you on the radiology waitlist. It should be about 45 minutes. Go ahead and change into this gown, and a nurse will be right back to check your leg."

She removed her jacket and picked up the flimsy paper gown, before Josh crouched down to gently remove her shoes. Donna didn't have the energy to protest.

"These aren't yours." He stated, looking at the pair of low heels he'd just removed that were a half size too big for Donna.

"They're CJ's," she answered absentmindedly.

He examined her feet closer, noting the blisters that were barely beginning to form.

"You could have worn your moccasins to work today. Nobody would have minded," he assured her, thinking of the warm house shoes she favored inside of her drafty apartment.

"I wasn't wearing any shoes," she said with a sigh, merely repeating the facts and not realizing how defensive she sounded. "I was barefoot and in my pajamas when I got to Toby's, okay? So that was humiliating, along with everything else."

He was stunned into stillness, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and mask his emotions before removing the other shoe and standing up.

Josh turned around to allow her some privacy as she slipped into the gown, but he didn't want to leave her. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep, steadying breaths to try and push the images of her, barefoot in the street, out of his mind. He wanted to be comforting to her, not to fall apart when she needed him.

"You can turn around," she told him softly, pulling the thin blanket over her flimsy hospital gown. She wasn't meeting his eyes as she tried to cover herself up to the best of her ability.

He handed the oxygen that she'd removed to change clothes back to her and encouraged to lay back again. She pulled the blanket practically to her chin and tried to settle in.

"I can go if you'd like," he offered again, thinking that his presence was an issue. It shouldn't have surprised him, he thought. They hadn't been themselves for several months. It broke his heart, though, to believe that she felt this uncomfortable in front of him.

"Stay." She looked up at him through heavy, half-closed eyes.

"Of course." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'll be by your side as long as you'll have me."

He gently held her hand and stood next to her as she began to doze off. Josh felt a flood of various emotions overcome him, but he held them at bay once again. He had to keep his head on straight and think clearly. The nurse would be back momentarily, and Josh had a feeling they were all going to be in for a long evening.


End file.
